


KOTLC as Broadway Musicals

by SophieFosterTheDemigodDauntlessWizard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieFosterTheDemigodDauntlessWizard/pseuds/SophieFosterTheDemigodDauntlessWizard
Summary: Basically just a mostly fluff thing with the KOTLC characters as the Broadway people. I definitely edited this quite a bit, so it’s not exactly to the beat of the original song(s) but as close as I could make it. This might be the only song I post but you never know. Feel free to also leave suggestions in the comments for Broadway songs I should do!
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	KOTLC as Broadway Musicals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [KOTLC as Hamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433598) by [TheDarkChocolateLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord). 



**Sokeefe: Helpless**  
Sophie: I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight. It was my first day and I was wanderin’ through the hallways. Laughing at myself once I found the classroom. Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom”.  
Sophie: Trying to catch your eye from the side of the classroom. Everybody’s talking and the lesson’s top volume. I hear people talk and fight. Grab Fitz and whisper “Yo, who’s that guy?” Then Fitz, he makes his way across the room to you, and I got nervous thinking “What’s he gonna do?” He grabs you by the arm, I’m thinking “I’m through.” Then you turn back to me and suddenly I’m helpless.  
Sophie: Oh look at those eyes!  
Company: Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit.  
Sophie: I’m helpless!  
Company: She’s helpless! Down for the count and she’s drowning! Helpless!  
Sophie: I am so into you!  
Company: Look into your eyes  
Sophie: I am so into you!  
Company: And the sky’s the limit!  
Sophie: I’m helpless! I know I’m down for the count and I’m drowning in ‘em.  
Keefe: Where are you taking me?  
Fitz: To meet the new girl.  
Keefe: Then by all means, lead the way!  
Sophie: Sophie Foster, it’s a pleasure to meet you!  
Keefe: Foster?  
Fitz: Raised by humans.  
Sophie: Thanks for meeting me.  
Keefe: If it takes me walking over here for us to meet, then it will have been worth it.  
Fitz: I’ll leave you to it!  
Sophie: Five books later I’m doing a check-in nightly, now my life gets better every check-in that we have. Laughing at Biana as we become better friends.  
Biana: I’m just saying, thanks for forgiving me again.  
Sophie: Half a book later in the living room stressing. Grady giving me a lecture, Edaline working. I’m dying inside as we eat and fight, and I’m trying not to cry, cuz there’s nothing that we can’t achieve. Grady makes his way across the room to me. I tense, thinking he'll give me a lecture ‘bout you, but then he hugs me and says, “Be True.” I hug him back and I’m helpless.  
Company: Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit. She’s helpless! Down for the count. Helpless!  
Sophie: That boy is mine! That boy is mine!!  
Company and Sophie: Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit! I’m helpless! (She’s helpless!) Down for the count and I’m drowning in ‘em.  
Sophie: I beam when we transmit later that night.  
Keefe: Sophie, don’t have a lot of time, I’m trying to do this right. I’m gonna leave tonight. I miss you and the gang, no more legacy game.  
Keefe: Insane, you and the Vackers bring out a different side of me. Fitzy confides in me, Biana teases me constantly. No sweat, I won’t let her bring me down. I’ll come back to Havenfield and we’ll figure it out.  
Keefe: I’ve been living with a crap family since I was a child. My father sucks, my mother died, I grew up buckwild but I’ll never forget my mothers face that was real. As long as you want me back, Sophie, swear to God I’m leaving now.  
Company: Helpless!  
Sophie: I do, I do, I do, I do!  
Keefe: Sophie  
Company: Helpless!  
Sophie: I do, I do, I do, I do!  
Keefe: I’ve never felt so  
Company and Keefe: Helpless!  
Sophie and Company: Down for the count and I’m drowning in ‘em.  
Keefe: Yo, my life’s gonna be fine ‘cause Sophie’s in it!  
Sophie: I look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit! I’m  
Company: Helpless! Down for the count and I’m drowning in ‘em!


End file.
